iNeed You to Tell Me
by Transition88
Summary: "What was that?" "Nothing!" "It didn't look like nothing!" Another Seddie cutting story. Except it's Freddie with the problem. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

So hey everyone, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just got my word working AGAIN and I've had this idea forever. Sorry, but I will update them soon!

Sidenote:

This is a darker fic than I usually write. So please be prepared for that. I've been high off of teenage angst lately, but iCarly is anti angst so it levels out.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I owned iCarly Munro Chambers would be Freddie, and I would be Sam. And yes, Seddie would win.

~Freddie's POV~

"You guys want a drink?' Carly asked as she poured herself a glass of iced tea.

" You knows it!"

"Sure, thanks."

Carly poured two extra glasses and carried them out to Sam and I who were sprawled across her couch.

She handed Sam her drink and was about to hand me mine when Sam slapped the bottom of the glass, the drink spilling all over me.

Carly let out a laugh, "Sam!"

"Sam, don't worry Carls, I'll help you clean up the carpet. Oh look, and old rag right at our convienience!"

Carly rolled her eyes and left to the kitchen to get me some paper towels.

I didn't bother say anything, I was too used to it.

Wake up, go to school and get taunted, come home and get inspected, home to Carly's more taunting, go home, sleep. Repeat the cycle. And that was only the half of it.

The half everyone knew.

Nobody knew that my home life was falling apart. That my moms anxiety medication had been withdrawn from the market and she's been having major mood swings.

Or that my cousin was in the hospital extremely sick.

And frankly I was feeling like shit at home and I needed an escape, AKA Carly's house.

But Sam ruined that too.

Not that I didn't expect it though.

Sam's goal was to make my life a living hell.

It was like she was a little kid with a magnify glass and I was an ant.

She wanted to watch me suffer slowly.

"So, what do you think we should do for the next iCarly?" Carly asked as she took a sip of her drink.

I had been waiting forever for this question. I had this perfect idea that I knew Carly and even Sam would love.

"Well, I had this idea where-"

"Nobody cares, nub."

"Yeah, but-"

" Oh, so you agree that nobody cares? Pathetic."

"Sam, I-"

"You're pathetic."

"Will you stop for just one sec-"

"Pathetic. Your love for Carly is pathetic, your knowledge on technology is pathetic, the fact that you think anyone even likes you is, well, pathetic."

"Fine, lets just forget it."

That's what I thought."

Usually Carly would defend me more, but she was probably worn out from the oh-so difficult walk to the paper towels.

"I think I'm going to go home. See you guys later." I told them, making my way up from the couch.

"Wimp." Sam spat.

"But what about the meeting?" Carly asked.

"You guys don't need me for that." Carly opened her mouth to object, but Sam beat her to it.

"For once in your life you're right. Nobody needs you."

I just shrugged and made my way out of the apartment.

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

"Freddie! Goddamnit! I've been worried sick, where were you?"

"Oh, um, sorry mom. I was at Carly's, I told you we were having a meeting."

She scoffed. "No, you did not!"

"Mom, I did. I guess you forgot."

"Stop lying to me Freddie!" She seethed, those stupid pills! Usually she would be overprotective, that wasn't new, but her attitude was.

"Mom, I'm not lying!"

"Oh shut up! Yeah you are!"

"Mom, I-"

"Room!"

I just shrugged, not wanting to upset her more.

I hung out in my room doing pretty much nothing, just blasting some music and what-not.

But then I heard knocking.

"Hi mom." I answered as I opened the door.

She held up her phone which read a text message:

'Hey mom, it's me. I just wanted to remind you I'll be at Carly's but I'll be home in time for dinne. Love you- Freddie'

"Freddie, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I closed the door knowing that in about an hour she's be pissed again.

I logged into facerange, 1 new notification. I clicked.

1) Sam Puckett commented on a photo of you :

Looking uglier than usual nub.

I logged out of facerange, and considered deleting my account for a while.

I mean why bother keep it, I had hardly any friends on it and nobody really commented on my stuff, except for Sam who liked making fun of them.

Kind of like real life…

My phone went off in the middle of my 'deep thoughts.'

Calling: Carly

"Hello?"

"Freddie will you please come back? We need to run some stuff by you."

"It really doesn't effect me, I just film it. Besides, Sam doesn't want me there."

"You know she's just teasing, and you do way more than that, Please?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll be over in a sec."

I threw on a sweatshirt and slipped on my shoes. Before grabbing my phone and my journal for planning iCarly stuff.

"Mom, is it okay if I go to Carly's for like half an hour?"

I didn't really feel like I had to ask, but I didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

"Sure Freddie, but be home soon."

"Will do."

I made my way across the hall, knocking on the door.

Okay, what the hell was I doing?

I don't knock when I go to Carly's… I shook my head confused at my own actions.

Carly opened the door in a rush, a look of confusion on her face when she saw me.

"Knocking?" She asked as she lat me in.

"I don't even know." I replied with a shrug.

She laughed, "come on, we're having the meeting upstairs!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.  
"Okay, so far we have an idea for a new idiot farmgirl skit." She told me as we walked into the studio.

"Ew, who invited the nub?" Sam commented as she slid further into her beanbag.

"Sa-am! Sorry Freddie, just ignore her."

"Will do." I replied, plopping down in my own seat.

"So I had this idea where we use Spencer's snow cone machine to have a snowball fight in the studio." Carly suggested.

"That's cool, but how would we clean up all that slush? The studio would be soaked."

Carly thought about it for a moment when Sam, once again, butted in.

"Stop being so boring Freddouche. You'd clean it up obviously."

I rolled my eyes, "Sam, I'm serious! Like what if the snow malted and leaked into Carly's room?"

Carly raised her eyebrows in thought, "he has a point Sam."

"Aw, come on, don't let the nub ruin our fun!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "I don't want to ruin the floors. We'll find something more fun, or what if we used cotton for fake snow?" She smiled optimistically.

"Yeah, that'd be cool, and people wouldn't be able to tell the difference on camera."

Sam rolled her eyes, "no, it would be totally lame! You can't throw cotton! Way to ruin everything Freddie!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to help!" I defended, as Carly backed away, knowing a fight was bound to start.

"Well, you're not! You're just making everything worse as usual! You ruin everything!"

I just rolled my eyes and walked away as Sam kept throwing insults at me.

I knew things wouldn't change

(A/N,A/N,A/N)

So yeah, kinda long and repetitive, but the story will be more interesting. Review?


	2. iStart my problem

**WAHAHAHAH IM SORRY! LAPTOP BROKE! NEW ONE HAD NO WORD! WAAAHHHHH :(**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short and non-complex.**

After the meeting I went back downstairs, "Hey Freddo, wanna stay for dinner, I'm making spaghetti tacos!" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"I wish I could Spence, but my mom..."

"Say no more."

I nodded and slowly walked out, feeling awkward, and displaced.

I walked in, and slowly walked to my room.

"Fredward, I just got a call from the hospital, Morgan passed out from a med overdose, I have to meet up with Aunt Ella."

I gulped, "will Morgan be okay?"

My mom shrugged, "I'm not sure..will you be alright on your own?"

I nodded, and she left.

I lay down on the couch for awhile, before deciding to see if the spaghetti tacos offer was still standing.

I peered my head in, Spencer was just finishing up the spaghetti.

"Hey Spence, does that dinner offer still stand?"

"Sure!" Spencer replied cheerfully.

I helped him set the table and we made small talk, although I found myself more quiet than usual.

"Carly! Dinner!"

Carly shuffled down the stairs, Sam following behind.

"Mmm, spaghetti tacos, oh hey Freddie." She smiled at me and took her seat.

" Ew, Carly, I just lost my appetite." Sam clutched her stomach and Carly rolled her eyes, laughing.

After dinner Spencer invited me to watch Galaxy Wars with him, but I said no thanks, I told him I was sick.

I wasn't exactly sick, I just felt, weird, I knew I would probably have to take a nap or something, to get my mind off of everything.

"Bye nub, no one will miss you."

I just nodded as if I agreed, completely in a daze I made my way outside.

When I got into my room, everything caught up to me, and I began freaking out.

I made my way to my bathroom, and picked up my razor, rolling it between my hands.

Back when I was younger, I used to hurt myself in order to mask the pain.

I would snap my wrists with rubber bands until they drew blood, but later stopped when my mom would notice during inspections.

"I scraped my arms on a tree!"

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON! YOU WERE CLIMBING A TREE?"

I got happier, things got better, and I didn't feel the urge, but lately…it was all too much to handle.

I threw the razor in another direction, knowing that if I did this, things would turn bad.

I lay down on my bed and decided to do go on my laptop, to actually get my mind off of things this time.

I checked my email, which had some emails from the Pear store, and a new facerange notification.

I didn't bother click it, I knew it would be Sam.

_INCOMING CALL: MOM_

"Hey mom."

"Freddie, I wont be home until tomorrow."

"Why not, how's Morgan."

I could hear my mom sigh on the other side, "things have been better."

"Oh. Okay. Um, bye." I quickly hung up and found myself hyperventilating.

The next thing I knew, I had a razor in my hand and blood spilling over my arms.


	3. iSee concern?

**Just a side not, in case you didn't notice, I never used a gender for Morgan, thats up to you to decide for now.**

**Also, I usually thank all my reviewers individually, but I really want to update ALL my stories now that I finally can.**

**So, THANK YOU! 3**

**About 2 weeks later.**

I speed walked through the halls, backpack in arms, almost as if I was hugging it.

I HAD to get to the bathroom.

In the middle of math one of my cuts had opened back up, and I began freaking out.

Thankfully neither Carly or Sam are in AP math..

So, anyways, right in the middle of my wonderful pop quiz I noticed I was bleeding through my shirt and asked if I could go to the restroom.

"Not until class is over."

"But that's 20 minutes from now!"

"Well you'll live."

So now I was rushing to the bathroom, and all of a sudden, I bumped right into none other than Sam.

"Watch where you're going nub!" She yelled standing back up.

"Sorry!"

She looked at me and smirked, "what's with the backpack? Are you pretending it's someone who would want to hug you?"

I ignored her and just kept walking, well running to the bathroom.

As soon as I got in I began tacking my arms with soap and water, glancing around every other second to make sure no one else passed my.

Once my arm was dry I wrapped a paper towel around it and pulled my sleeve down.

Ahh the soap stings.

As I made my way out and to my locker I noticed Sam spying me suspiciously.

I ignored her and left to the bus stop, I had to finish my book report and then film iCarly.

(Later)

"Italia-Italia, It-It-Italia!" Carly and Sam oddly chanted dancing around.

"A-and we're clear."

I started to make my way to the stairs when I heard Sam call my name.

When I didn't turn around she grabbed my arm.

"Ahh!" I let out a cry of pain.

"I hardly touched you!"

"I-uh."

She rolled her eyes, "are, you…okay?"

My eyes popped out of my head, "what?"

She shrugged, "you heard me, you seem…antsy."

I shake then turn around, "no, I'm fine."

I then go home.

About half an hour later I hear a knock on my door.

I open it. Sam.

'Uh, hi?"

She looks around, "um. Just forget it."

I nod awkwardly and close the door.

I precede back to my room and find myself frustrated at everything.

And before I know it I'm cutting again.


End file.
